Luke Evans (Dead Frontier)
Luke Evans 'was a character first encountered in '''Volume 3 '''of Dead Frontier. Pre-Apocalypse Luke lived with his parents, Randy and Rita, and was a presumed student. Post-Apocalypse 'Volume 3 Luke, alongside his father Randy, is first seen in Volume 3, where they comes across Billie Starr, who was looking for help for an injured Cole. After determining that she isn't dangerous, they take her back to their home, where Cole is tended to by Luke's mother, Rita. Billie and Cole stay overnight at the Evans' home, where Luke develops a small crush on Billie before she and Cole depart back to the Super 8 Motel. 'Volume 15' Luke's fate is unknown (although he and his family were assumed to be dead by Cole and Billie) until Volume 15, when he comes across Cole again in John's warehouse, where they have both been taken prisoner. Luke reveals that when his home was overrun, both his mom and dad didn't make it out alive, and he's been living on his own since then. 'Volume 16' Together, Luke and Cole formulate an escape plan to get back to the Hyatt from the warehouse. Luke escapes successfully, eventually reaching the hotel with other prisoners, but IS forced to leave Cole behind out of fear of being captured. Once he returns, he reunites with Billie, and they begin a romantic relationship. During the volume, Luke also expresses his belief that going after Roxie is the right choice, but that he's willing to go with the majority decision. 'Volume 17' Luke becomes more accustomed to life in the hotel as time goes on and the battle with Roxie grows nearer. A few days before the planned attack, Luke urges Billie to share with him one of her fondest memories: her last moments spent with her family before heading off to Chicago for college. However, it would only be a final poignant moment for them as during the attack, Luke is shot in the neck and dies in her arms. It's later revealed that he was killed before reanimation by Duke. Relationships Billie Starr When they first meet, Luke makes his crush on Billie unintentionally obvious. But she doesn't mention it during her stay at the Evans' home and gives him only a kiss on the cheek before leaving. While staying at the airport, Billie goes back to the Evans' residence, only to find the house overrun with infected, further confirming the fact that Luke, along with his mother and father, were deceased. They're separated for volumes until their reunion in Volume 16, where they finally begin a relationship. However, they're only allowed to spend, rougly, a month together, as Luke is shot and killed during Roxie's attack. Cole Pruitt Luke was more than willing to take Cole in after finding out he was injured. They didn't interact much, but Cole had expressed his gratitude to Luke and his parents for taking him in. Luke is extremely surprised to see Cole when they are both captured and sent to John's warehouse, and Cole offers to bring Luke back to the Hyatt if their escape attempt is successful. Killed Victims *Numerous amounts of infected. *Several of Roxie's unnamed guards. Trivia *Luke's theme is Fu-Gee-La by The Fugees. Category:Dead Frontier Category:Dead Frontier Characters Category:Characters Category:Vauseman Stories Category:BPC